To Speak or not to Speak
by cresentquint
Summary: Jiyong panik ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Seunhyun. Sedangkan curhat dengan Sungmin, benar-benar tidak membantunya. Jadi, katakan atau tidak? -[TOP & GD] - [Mention!KyuMin] - YAOI - DLDR


Title : Speak or not to Speak?

Pairing : TOP & GD [ Choi Seunghyun x Kwon Jiyong ]

Side Pairing : KyuMin [ Kyuhyun x Sungmin ]

Rate : T

Summary : Jiyong panik ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Seunhyun. Sedangkan curhat dengan Sungmin, benar-benar tidak membantunya. Jadi, katakan atau tidak?

Disclaimer : I own the plot not them

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini Sungmin-ah, aku menyukainya!" pekik Jiyong tiba-tiba saat Sungmin baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sofa hitam tepat dihadapannya. Dipandangnya pria itu dengan tatapan malas yang sudah sangat sering diperlihatkannya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengarkan pengakuanmu itu padaku. Kenapa tidak kau katakan langsung saja pada Seunghyun sih?" tanya Sungmin sedikit kesal. Yang benar saja, setiap hari dia mendengarkan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Jiyong. Dan hari ini genap sepuluh kali dia mendengar kalimat yang sama.

"Aku takut dia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku!" keluh Jiyong. Volume suaranya tadi nyaris seperti bisikan karena Sungmin tidak bisa mendengarnya jelas dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kau kan sudah sering ngobrol dengannya, masa kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit putus asa dengan jawaban Jiyong barusan.

Oh, ayolah bagaimana mungkin sahabatnya yang genius ini tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta padanya? _Go__d_, Sungmin saja yang hanya memperhatikan keduanya bisa langsung menebak bahwa Seunghyun menyukai Jiyong. Sungmin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kedua orang itu benar-benar _hopeless romantic_.

Sekarang Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa peribahasa 'semut diseberang lautan kelihatan, tapi gajah dipelupuk mata tidak terlihat' sedang terjadi dihadapan matanya. Ya, sahabatnya ini benar-benar bodoh!

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu pribadinya kan? Dia memperlakukan semua orang sama rata! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menilai dia itu menyukaiku atau tidak?!" panik Jiyong. Sebenarnya, inilah yang membuatnya ragu akan perasaan Seunghyun padanya.

Seunghyun adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Dia bisa dengan mudah dapat mengikuti obrolan orang-orang disekitarnya. Dia juga mempunyai banyak teman wanita dan dari yang Jiyong perhatikan, Seunghyun memperlakukan semua teman wanita dan teman prianya sama rata.

Ramah, bersikap manis, dan saling bertukar nomor handphone adalah hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan Seunghyun pada siapa saja. Meskipun pertama kali melihat Seunghyun orang akan berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang mengerikan, tapi karena perilakunya yang ramah dan sikap manisnya itu, banyak orang yang langsung menyukainya.

Ya, hal itu juga dilakukan Seunghyun pada dirinya, jadi akan sangat tidak bijaksana jika Jiyong menganggap kebaikan hati Seunghyun adalah karena pria dengan rambut pirang gelap itu menyukainya atau sekedar menganggapnya orang yang special dan berbeda dari orang-orang lain yang dekat dengannya.

Tidak! Bahkan dalam imajinasi terliarnya sekalipun, Jiyong tidak akan berani membayangkannya.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kau tidak akan tahu hasilnya Jiyongie..." Sungmin akhirnya menarik nafas frustasi saat menyadari bahwa Jiyong kini malah terdiam sambil memeluk lututnya, tanda bahwa sahabatnya itu sudah menyerah akan suatu hal.

"Tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa aku sudah ditolak bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya Sungmin-ah?" tanya Jiyong makin frustasi. Tanpa sadar mata Jiyong kini menatap sebuah titik dilututnya dengan tatapan yang kosong. Dibalik rambut pirang Jiyong, Sungmin bisa melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang menyatukan kedua alisnya.

Sungmin sendiri yakin kenapa Jiyong tiba-tiba membiarkan rasa insecurities mengambil alih pikiran sahabatnya. Jika melihat sikap Seunghyun yang belakangan ini seperti menghindari jiyong wajar saja jika hal itu membuat tingkat kepercayaan diri sahabatnya menurun drastis sampai ke level terendah.

Kwon Jiyong, seseorang yang sangat percaya diri kini kehilangan hal yang dibanggakannya itu hanya karena seorang pria. Dan terlebih lagi, pria itu adalah seorang Choi Seunghyun. Senior mereka di kelas Sejarah Musik dan Literatur music.

Sungmin sendiri mengakui bahwa pria dengan rambut cokelat mahogany dan bola mata cokelat gelap itu memang tampan. Dengan tubuh yang atletis dan proposional bagaimana mungkin Seunghyun tidak membuat orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya tidak terpesona?

Tapi karena sikap Seunghyun yang sedikit aneh, klasifikas sempurna itu tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja dihadapan wajah Sungmin. Jadi tidak, Sungmin dengan penuh kemantapan akan mengakui bahwa Seunghyun bukanlah type pria idamannya.

Namun entah mengapa hal yang baru saja di katakan Jiyong tadi membuat Sungmin tertawa sampai air matanya keluar dari penampungannya. Kalimat Jiyong barusan seharusnya terdengar menyedihkan dan memancing rasa sympati untuknya, tapi entah mengapa jika Jiyong yang mengatakannya malah terdengar sangat lucu!

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu?!" tanya Jiyong kemudian melemparkan bantal berbentuk hati itu kearah Sungmin yang kini masih sibuk memegangi perutnya diatas sofa diruang tamu apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan tawa Sungmin hingga dia nyaris tersedak.

"Aish! kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?! Berhenti tertawa sekarang atau aku akan pergi dari sini!" ancam Jiyong. Tapi toh Sungmin malah makin tergelak dengan ancaman Jiyong barusan. Bukan baru pertama kali ini Jiyong mengancamnya, namun ancaman Jiyong kali ini benar-benar tidak membuat Sungmin takut.

Bukan berarti Sungmin ingin agar Jiyong pergi dari apartemen sederhana ini, walaupun sebenarnya acaman itu malah jadi kesempatan untuknya berduaan saja dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Sungmin tidak tahu jika Jiyong yang sedang uring-uringan soal Seunghyun akan jadi semanis dan semenggemaskan ini. Ah, walaupun Seunghyun sedikit aneh tapi sepertinya Sungmin mulai menyukai Seunghyun sedikit.

Kesal karena Sungmin terus saja menertawakannya, akhirnya Jiyong pergi dari apartemen itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih asik memegangi perutnya karena asset berharga miliknya itu tiba-tiba saja terasa keram karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

_Kalau nanti dia sakit perut, biar saja pacarnya yang game freak itu yang menolongnya! Tidak ada nama Jiyong dalam hidupnya!_ Rajuk Jiyong sambil menekan tombol elevator berulang kali. Berharap dengan cara seperti itu perjalanan kotak besi itu akan lebih cepat sepersekian detik untuk membawanya kelantai dasar. Mencari tempat untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja kosong, kecuali segala sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Seunghyun.

.

.

.

Perpustakaan. Kemana lagi Jiyong akan pergi untuk menenangkan diri selain diantara buku-buku yang disusun secara beraturan disebuah rak kayu pohon mahogany? Jiyong memang selalu merasa nyaman berada diantara kumpulan kertas yang di susun menjadi satu. Buku adalah dunianya. Dimana lagi Jiyong bisa membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penyihir yang berada ditengah-tengah manusia normal, jika bukan dari buku karangan JK. Rowling yang sangat terkenal itu.

Atau menjadi seorang manusia yang setengah mati ingin menjadi Vampire karena kekasihnya adalah Vampire vegetarian yang tidak meminum darah manusia dan bersahabat dengan seorang manusia serigala. Yah, dunia gila seperti itu hanya bisa Jiyong temukan di dalam buku Stephany Mayer yang sempat membuat Jiyong tergila-gila dengan sosok Jacob sang manusia serigala.

Terlepas dari semua khayalan tentang kisah penyihir kecil dan kisah cinta segitiga yang simple itu, Jiyong merasakan bahwa kisah cintanya tidaklah semudah itu. Meskipun Seunghyun bisa dibilang adalah Jacob versi nyata, tetap saja didunia nyata Jiyong hanya seorang manusia biasanya yang sangat melindungi perasaannya sendiri.

Jiyong yang kini sedang duduk disamping sebuah kaca besar nampak membetulkan posisi duduknya, sekedar untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melamun. Kebiasaan Jiyong jika dia sedang ingin mengistirahatkan fungsi otaknya sejenak. Belakangan ini organ tubuh paling penting setelah hati dan ginjal itu bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Bekerja keras untuk mencari logika atas hatinya yang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Choi Seunghyun. Laki-laki tinggi besar dengan mata berwarna hitam tajam yang membuat Jiyong jatuh hati termasuk laki-laki yang istimewa. Dia memang tampan dan dia tidak membosankan untuk dilihat. Dia sedikit aneh, tapi menggemaskan. Sangat menggemaskan malah! Kadang dia galak, tapi Jiyong tahu dia bersikap seperti itu hanya agar dia bisa menjauh sejenak dari orang-orang yang selalu mengelilinginya. Oh, Jiyong lupa betapa terkenalnya Seunghyun disekolah mereka.

Jiyong sendiri pada awalnya tidak menyukai Seunghyun karena dia terlalu jujur. Sehingga jika Seunghyun tidak menyukai seseorang, dia akan menunjukan reaksinya dengan menghindar dan menjauh. Dan Jiyong benar-benar tidak menyukai sifat Seunghyun yang seperti itu. Hey, tidak ada manusia yang suka dengan penolakan bukan?

Dan entah dari mana awalnya hingga Jiyong bisa menyukai laki-laki itu. Seingatnya, interaksi yang selama ini mereka jalin hanyalah melalui telepon seluler. Dan bagian menariknnya adalah Jiyong sangat menyukai suara Seunghyun.

Suara sangat rendah yang serak dan dalam. Benar-benar sexy.

"Kwon Jiyong-ssi, apakah kau berminat untuk membaca buku hari ini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik yang kini sudah berada dihadapan Jiyong. Dia mengenali wanita itu sebagai Choi Sooyoung, si pemilik perpustakaan sekaligus adik Seunghyun. Wanita dengan tingkat kedewasaan yang membuat Jiyong iri hingga tanpa sadar Jiyong membuang nafas berat.

Andaikan saja Jiyong bisa memilih, mungkin dia saat ini sedang berusaha untuk menaklukan wanita cantik dihadapannya ini. Tetapi kau tidak bisa memilih untuk siapa hatimu itu akan berdetak. Dan sayangnya, Seunghyunlah yang dipilih oleh hatinya dan membuatnya tertarik hingga dalam level membahayakan.

Lagi, Jiyong menggela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Jiyong tidak pernah bersikap seputus asa ini sebelumnya. Dan semua ini hanya karena Choi Seunghyun! Kalau begitu, sebaiknya Jiyong segera mengucapkan selamat kepada pria itu karena dia bisa membuat Kwon Jiyong tidak karuan seperti ini.

"Ah, tentu saja Sooyoung-ssi, aku memang sedang bosan dirumah. Tapi aku tidak punya ide soal buku yang bagus, apakah kau punya saran?" tanya Jiyong. Kali ini dia tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok wanita dihadapannya. _Terlalu sempurna_, pikir Jiyong.

"Berhubung aku tidak begitu suka dengan kisah cinta picisan ala Vampire jaman sekarang, jadi aku hanya akan merekomendasikan buku ini. Memang bukan buku baru _sih_, tapi aku sangat menyukai buku ini." Jelas Sooyoung sambil menunjukan sebuah buku dengan ketebalan yang lumayan.

Jiyong membaca judulnya "My sister keeper" dan mendadak Jiyong menyadari bahwa pilihan buku wanita ini sangat bagus. Buku itu cukup berat untuk dibaca dan dari synopsis yang pernah Jiyong baca dibelakang buku itu, sepertinya akan ada banyak air mata didalamnya.

Dan setelah setuju dengan resensi singkat yang diberikan Sooyoung, akhirnya Jiyong memutuskan untuk mencoba membacanya. Walaupun Jiyong yakin dia pasti akan tertidur tepat pada saat dia mulai membaca.

.

.

.

Jiyong masih berada di perpustakaan saat matahari sudah mulai merendah. Warna biru langit siang tadi kini sudah berubah memerah dan beberapa burung mulai terlihat kembali kesarangnya. Jiyoung melihat jam tangannya sejenak. Sudah hampir jam enam sore dan itu artinya sudah tiga jam lebih Jiyoung berada diruangan ini.

Sekali lagi dipandangnya langit cerah kemerahan dibalik kaca bening yang lumayan besar itu dan begitu melihat awan yang saling berarak, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat Seunghyun. Ah, Jiyoung merindukannya.

Tapi dengan susah payah dia melanjutkan membaca buku dihadapannya untuk mengalihkan pikiranya dari sosok Seunghyun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jiyoung saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang sedang dirindukannya sudah ada dihadapannya. Berdiri dengan tubuh tingginya. Cahaya sore yang menelisik masuk dari sela-sela kaca besar itu membuah sosok Seunghyun terasa seperti makhluk ajaib.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kesini, Seunghyunnie." Kata Jiyoung lirih, sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Dan tentu saja menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak terlalu kencang, khawatir jika Seunghyun dapat mendengarkan setiap detak disana.

Jiyoung baru sadar jika Seunghyun terlihat sedang kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Ada sedikit keringat yang menetes pada pelipis kirinya. Namun yang membuat nafas Jiyoung tercekat adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Seunghyun berikutnya.

"Sebenarnya aku… Jiyoungie, sebenarnya aku.." Mulai Seunghyun. Dan entah mengapa Jiyoung merasa bahwa Seunghyun akan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan merubah hubungan mereka kedepannya.

Jiyoung hanya berharap bahwa apa yang akan dikatan Seunhyun adalah kata-kata yang sudah sejak lama ingin Jiyoung sampaikan padanya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku… Jiyoungie, sebenarnya aku…" Mulai Seunghyun yang masih tersenggal karena dia merelakan tubuhnya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengejar bayangan Jiyoung. Tapi Seunghyun pikir ini tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa lelah Jiyoung yang terus berlari didalam fikirannya siang dan malam.

"Jiyoungie, aku…" Mulai Seunghyun lagi. Dan mata Jiyoung yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap itu membuat kupu-kupu diperutnya beterbangan ke segala arah hingga membuatnya terasa mual secara tiba-tiba. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya?

Tangan Seunghyun mendadak dingin dan mengeluarkan keringat yang seharusnya tidak ada disana. Tanpa sadar Seunghyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghentikan getar yang entah dari mana muncul disana. Seunghyun tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Jiyoung berantakan hanya karena hal yang akan dia katakana ini.

Apakah ini benar-benar keputusan yang terbaik untuk mengatakannya? Seunghyun sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaan Jiyoung padanya. Seunghyun tidak yakin dia dapat menahan hatinya agar tidak hancur berkeping jika ternyata jiyoung tidak merasakan hal yang sama terhadap dirinya. Tidak, Seunghyun tidak sanggup jika hal itu terjadi padanya.

Merasakan Jiyoung berada dekat dengannya tapi tidak bisa membelenggu pria itu dalam pelukannya saja membuat Seunghyun setengah gila. Melihat Jiyoung tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman khas-nya membuat Seunghyun khawatir bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang dapat membuat Jiyoung tersenyum seperti itu. Menatap mata hitam Jiyoung yang bercahaya dan penuh dengan impian membuat Seunghyun merasa tenggelam dalam lautan angan yang tinggi. Seunghyun tidak ingin Jiyoung memandang orang lain seperti Jiyoung memandangnya.

Lihatlah betapa cinta bisa membuat seseorang menjadi egois.

"Sebenarnya aku…sedang sakit pinggang!" Entah mengapa justur kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Kenapa keanehan dirinya ini muncul disaat yang tidak tepat? Seunghyun ingin sekali memukul kepalanya sendiri. Menyesali kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, Seunghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal ketika melihat reaksi Jiyoung.

Pria yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan mulut yang terbuka sempurna. Seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Seunghyun akan mengatakan hal itu. Seunghyun sendiri juga tidak mengharapkan kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ah, sepertinya Seunghyun memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung padanya. Seunghyun memang bodoh!

Padahal hari ini Seunghyun berniat untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sudah sejak lama dipendamnya ini pada pria yang ada dihadapanya, bukan untuk memberitahunya soal penyakit pinggang yang dideritanya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Lagi, Seunghyun mengumpat pada kebodohannya.

Tetapi kemudian Jiyoung tersenyum. Maniiiiiis sekali. Seunghyun sangat menyukai senyum Jiyoung yang hanya dia tunjukan untuk Seunghyun seorang. Begitu tulus, begitu polos dan membuat Seunghyun ingin menggeser meja yang menjadi penghalang mereka dan memeluk Jiyoung erat dalam pelukannya. Aish! inilah alasan mengapa Seunghyun harus mempersiapkan mental dan keberaniannya selama satu jam dibalik pintu perpustakaan tadi dan harus bertahan dengan cacian yang Sooyoung keluarkan untuknya.

Ya, Seunghyun takut jika jantungnya memilih untuk berhenti berdetak tepat ketika Jiyoung menunjukan senyum itu padanya. Seunghyun takut kehilangan senyum itu jika Jiyoung mengatakan tidak. Ya, penolakan adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu kenapa kau langsung mengatakannya sambil berdiri, Seunghyunnie?" tanya Jiyoung sambil memandangnya dengan mata sedikit terpejam. Seunghyun berfikir mungkin cahaya langit sore yang terarah langsung padanya yang membuat Jiyoung agak sulit memandangnya.

Dan Seunghyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Jiyoung benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok yang ada pada sebuah lukisan dengan sinar matahari sore yang menerangi setengah sudut wajahnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kaca besar disebelahnya. Seunghyun bisa memandangnya seperti ini sepanjang hari tanpa rasa bosan.

"Apa?" tanya Seunghyun berusaha agar percakapan mereka terus berlanjut. Seunghyun benar-benar tidak mempercayai hatinya jika mereka hanya terdiam dan saling memandang dalam ruangan yang nyaris kosong ini.

"Maksudku, apakah karena pinggangmu terlalu sakit, jadi kau tidak bisa duduk untuk memberitahuku kenapa pinggangmu bisa sakit?" Ulang Jiyoung lagi, mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya barusan. Kini Jiyoung menopang dagunya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangan satunya menahan halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Oh! bukan itu maksudku…aku...itu bukan masalah yang besar! Hahaha…" Jelas Seunghyun kemudian buru-buru duduk dihadapan Jiyoung yang kini meletakan kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya pada meja kayu itu dan menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. Jiyoung kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memandang Seunghyun tepat di manik matanya, membuat Seunghyun menyesali topik yang dipilihnya sebagai bahan pembicaraan mereka hari ini. _Maksudnya, sakit pinggang? Hah! Yang benar saja Choi Seunghyun!_

"Kau pasti kurang minum! Kau selalu saja lupa makan dan minum saat sedang serius mengerjakan project-projectmu!" Omel Jiyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum mendapati Jiyoung yang sibuk menatapnya sebal. Menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meletakan bibirnya pada bibir Jiyoung yang seperti sedang mengundangnya itu.

"Kali ini apa lagi? Bermain Video Game? Atau terlalu asik membuat komposisi lagu untuk band undergroundmu itu lagi?" tambah Jiyoung lagi. Masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang sama.

"Aniya, kali ini aku sibuk memikirkan seseorang!" jawab Seunghyun, namun nyaris seperti bisikan hingga Jiyoung tidak dapat mendengarnya. Walapun sebenarnya Seunghyun berharap agar Jiyoung mendengarkannya.

"Ah, kebetulan kau disini, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita jalan-jalan keliling kota Seoul?" ajak Jiyoung mendadak terlihat bersemangat, namun tidak dengan Seunghyun karena rencananya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Jiyoung hari ini gagal total! Saat ini Seunghyun hanya ingin mengunci dirinya dikamar kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal dan menangis keras dan memaki kebodohannya sendiri.

"Buat apa?" tanya Seunghyun malas. Benar-benar tidak bersemangat dengan ajakan pria dihadapannya. Jiyoung menatapnya kecewa. Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut dan dahinya berkerut saat kedua alisnya bertaut. Melihat itu Seunghyun menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya mencoba untuk mengalah. Jiyoung selalu tahu cara yang paling tepat untuk membujuk Seunghyun. "Ara! Ayo kita keliling kota Seoul!" ralat Seunghyun berusaha untuk terlihat antusias.

Jiyoung lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aish, Seunghyun sepertinya harus mempersiapkan jantung tambahannya jika Jiyoung terus tersenyum seperti ini. Senyuman itu benar-benar menyiksa pembuluh darahnya dan membuat aliran darah menuju jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat.

"Kita akan mulai dari English Town!" Seru Jiyoung lagi, kemudian menarik Seunghyun keluar dari bangunan dua lantai itu.

Baiklah, rencana utama Seunghyun kali ini gagal. Mungkin lain kali dia akan mencari suasana yang tepat untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Di suasana yang lebih romantis dan terlihat lebih manis. Tentu saja dengan detail yang lebih baik agar Jiyoung langsung tahu bahwa ada hal penting yang harus disampaikan olehnya.

Untuk saat ini, biarlah seperti ini dulu. Toh, tidak ada salahnya mereka seperti ini, kan? Setidaknya, Seunghyun masih bisa menghabiskan waktu sepuasnya bersama pria menggemaskan ini. Yah, tabungan kenangan jika saat dia mengatakan perasaannya nanti Jiyoung akan menolaknya.

Dan Seunghyun juga tidak tahu, bahwa pria yang sedang menggandeng tangannya lembut itu juga sedang mengharapkan saat itu tiba. Saat dimana Seunghyun akan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukainya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Jiyoung sudah merasa cukup dengan hanya menghabiskan waktunya seperti ini dengan Seunghyun.

_**Sometimes love doesn't need to tell… just feel it when it comes**_

.

.

.

Oke it's done!

Actually, I'm not confident with this story anyway… My very first Fiction for GTOP Fandom!,

And this Fic is really random! LOL

Hope you all guys like this

**-Crest**


End file.
